Only if for a night
by Maru and Kai
Summary: "It was all so strange, And so surreal, That a ghost should be so practical." [Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine, J.K. Rowling. La chanson "Only If For A Night" est de Florence and the Machine.] By Kai.


"_**And I had a dream  
About my old school  
And she was there all pink and gold  
And glittery  
I threw my arms around her legs,  
(Came to weeping, came to weeping)"**_

J'hurle à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. J'agrippe mes draps, les mains moites. Mes yeux fixent l'obscurité, comme si j'y étais. Encore.

_Poudlard en feu. Les corps étendus sur le sol, partout. Leurs corps. Ceux de mes amis, de mes professeurs, de camarades d'école que je ne connaissais que de vue. Tâchés de leur sang et de mes fautes. Figés dans une éternelle mimique d'effroi. Morts par ma faute. Mort de ses mains. Des miennes, indirectement. _

Et j'entends leurs voix, je sens leur souffle près de mon oreille tandis qu'ils murmurent…

« _Assassin ! »_

« _Traître ! »_

Je ne bouche pas mes oreilles, ne tente pas d'ignorer leurs plaintes. Ils ont raison. Je le sais. Je dois payer le prix de mes erreurs.

_Une bouche qui se tord dans un rictus amusé. Le rayon qui le frappe. La mort du bout de ma baguette. Je trébuche sur les corps mous, m'enfonce dans ce sol qui semble vouloir m'engloutir. Je ne baisse pas les yeux. Pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'eux, de leur offrir la fin qu'ils méritent. Je te cherche. _

_Où es-tu ?_

Les sanglots prennent ma gorge mais je leur barre le passage. Je refuse de me laisser aller. Le temps des pleurs est révolu. Tout est noir autour de moi, et les ténèbres caressent mon esprit, tentatrices. Il serait si simple d'oublier. Si aisé d'effacer ces sombres souvenirs, effacer la culpabilité et les remords. La honte aussi.

_Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes._

J'entoure mes genoux de mes bras. Il est tard, j'ai envie de me rendormir, de retourner dans ce pays magique où seul mon inconscient me dicte mon destin.

Tout tourne autour de moi, et j'ai la sensation de ne plus exister.

"**Then I heard your voice as clear as day,  
And you told me I should concentrate,  
It was all so strange,  
And so surreal,  
That a ghost should be so practical."**

_Ta voix me parvient enfin, du fond des décombres. J'accélère le pas, cours presque jusqu'à toi. Et tu es là, enfin, je le sais même si je ne te vois pas très bien. Mes lunettes sont cassées. Oui, ce doit être pour ça que ma vue se brouille tant. _

_Potter… _

_J'arrache cette silhouette qui ne te ressemble plus tellement des débris. Tu es recouvert de poussière. _

Et je sais plus si tu es vraiment là, devant moi, dans ma chambre, ou si c'est encore ce rêve bien trop réel. Mais l'air tourne et tourne encore, devenant tornade. J'étouffe un peu.

_Concentre-toi._

_Je sais pourquoi tu me dis ça. Il est là, derrière nous. Je le sais bien mais je ne bouge pas. T'avoir dans mes bras pour la toute première fois, sentir ta peau brûlée, tes cheveux cendreux. Tes yeux si clairs en cet instant. Si ouverts sur le monde. Si francs. Comme jamais auparavant. Je m'autorise à fermer les yeux un instant. Tout est si étrange._

Je respire fort, bouche ouverte sur une respiration agitée. Garder les yeux ouverts. Surtout les garder ouverts. Je dois faire face. Plus que jamais. Ton fantôme semble me regarder. La tête penchée, tu murmures quelque chose. Tu as l'air si fort et si faible à la fois. Comme autrefois. Dans une autre vie, je crois.

"**And the only solution was to stand and fight,  
And my body was losing all the satellites,  
But you came over me like some holy life,  
And I know the whole story,  
You're the only light"**

****_Je me relève, les yeux fermement clos. Ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Ne plus jamais voir ce que je ne peux éviter. Mais Lui, je dois le regarder. Il doit savoir que je ne faiblirai pas, que notre combat n'est pas terminé. Que je compte bien remporter l'ultime confrontation. Et c'est la fin, Il le sait. Baguette à la main. La mort d'un mouvement de poignet. Envolée d'épiderme. La fin. _

_Bien joué, Potter._

_La ferme. _

_Que comptes-tu faire, à présent ? _

_Ce que je compte faire ? Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Je me retourne pour te répondre, parce qu'il me reste un peu de fierté. Mais tes yeux sont clos. Ce sera pour une autre fois, je crois. _

_Disparaître._

_Et je ferme les yeux. _

_Je disparais. _

Mais toi tu ne veux pas partir. Je le sais, tu es constamment là. Près de moi. En moi. Toujours là, quoi que je fasse ou que je dise. Mais il semblerait que ce n'est que ton image. C'est ce que m'a dit Hermione lorsque je lui en ai parlé, il y a six ans. Tu ne vieillis pas, ne change pas. Comme une lumière. Insaisissable. Rien qu'une image. Un esprit frappeur.

Et peut-être que pour cette nuit, rien que cette nuit, je pourrais me laisser aller à pleurer. Mes larmes coulent déjà lorsque je me dis que je suis lâche, que je ne mérite pas ma renommée. Que je ne mérite pas ta présence, ou ton absence. Je suis plus tellement sûr de rien.

**Only if for a night…**

_**THE END.**_


End file.
